wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
FAITH
FAITH 'is a fanfiction made by Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD,it's replacing an old fanfiction.It's about twin sisters Clementine La Cafe and Courtney La Cafe.Courtney is fed up of her family and is bored and decides to turn against her family and go against them and messes with witchcraft.The name was inspired by Sweet Eve's fanfiction called ''WILD. Characters Clementine La Cafe Courtney La Cafe Tallulah La Cafe Melissa Gummy-Goober Fluffy Cottine Melody Von Schweetz Neophina Creamwich Jordan Von Schweetz Charles La Cafe Sour Samson Tanya La Cafe '''Minor Characters Lexi Granilla Samuel Muttonfudge Taffyta Muttonfudge Candlehead Rancis Fluggerbutter Vanellope Von Schweetz The Beginning Fire bombs are falling,trees are bursting into flames,people are screaming for help and crying.Clementine La Cafe was only 5 and was watching all this horrible stuff happen through the window of the bakery with her twin sister,Courtney La Cafe.Clementine desperately wanted to help these people,but there was no time to help anybody but her family.Her Father,Charles La Cafe was fighting in the war and fighting against the fire bombs in giant tanks.Then,Clementine heard arguing in the back of the bakery,her Mother,Tanya La Cafe was arguing with Courtney.Courtney,stop moaning! snapped her Mother,her eyes blazing with annoyance down at Courtney. I hate bread! scowled Courtney And I am not eating now... she continued.Well tough! hissed her Mother,carrying a giant bag of bread,cookies and cakes.A giant boom happened and a candy cane tree fell over and crushed a man.Clementime screamed.Mother,I don't like this.. she sobbed,tears appearing in her eyes.Tanya sighed at the horrible sight of the bombing outside.Don't worry my love,we'll get through this! she said,also starting to cry herself,too.But,how? said Courtney,raising a firm eyebrow.Oh,Courtney-'' started Tanya,starting to get annoyed with her daughter's attitude,but Tanya was cut off by another bomb.All three of them peard out of the cracked window of the bakery and saw Charles on the floor,both his legs looking really damaged,as he screeched in pain. ''DADDY! screamed Clementine,sobbing.Clementine reached out for her Father,but Tanya held her back.We have got to do something! cries Courtney.We can't-'' Tanya says.Another bomb had crashed,but this time in the bakery and almost hit Courtney.''Run,girls! shouted Tanya,as she dragged her two daughters away from the bakery and the bombings.Clementine looked back at her injured Father.Tanya put the bag of food under a slant of wood and put her two daughters underneith there,too.Stay here! I'll be back! she says. TANYA,GET HERE RIGHT NOW! boomed a loud and threatening voice.I love you! Tanya cried to her two daughters and ran out into the snow and never ever came back. Chapter 1 After 3 months,Charles came back from the hospital with mechanical legs and silently walked through the wreckage of the place where almost brought him to his demise and it was exactly how he remembered it being when he left in the ambulance.The trees were burnt and the shops were bombed.He then looked at the bakery and there was no chance they were in there,the bakery was gone.Then,he heard a slight sobbing coming from a slant of wood. He slowly walked over and peered under,as there two faces glistened at him.DADDY! sobbed Clementine.The giant bag of bread was empty and all that was left was crumbs and dust.Charles hugged Clementine,as they both sobbed.Then,Clementine slowly moved away from Charles,as they both relised Courtney was glaring at them.Courtney! smiles Charles,reaching out to give her a hug.I don't want your filthy arms around me! snaps Courtney,her eyes blazing.Courtney-'' starts Charles,his eyes looking offended.''Oh,just shut up! Courtney yelled,as her voice echoed through the ebandoned place.The three were silent and nothing else was said.Charles brought them back home.It was really strange being at home without there Mother and it was tough for Charles not having his Wife about. Many years later: It was Courtney and Clementine's 13 birthday and Charles and Clementine were having a laugh and telling jokes to each other and having a great time,but not Courtney.Courtney was rolling her eyes with her arms crossed.Let's open your presents! smiles Charles,his blue eyes dancing as he says so.I'll go first! Clementine immedetley says,before Courtney could say something rude.Clementine grabbed the smooth red wrapping paper and teard it up until there was a box with a bracelet in.Oh,Dad,I love it! Clementine smiled.Courtney opened hers and notices it was the same thing inside.This is what your Mother wanted me to give you! smiled Charles,proudly. Courtney stood up and looked down at the bracelet with disguist.I am not wearing this! she snapped.Why not?! scowled Clementine,not believing what she is hearing.Courtney,don't be so rude! yelled Charles.I'll be whatever,I want to be like! she yelled,tossing the bracelet into the bombfire.You know what I want for my birthday,Dad! Courtney snapped.No way! You told me what you want,but I already said no! he scowled.Courtney began crying,You don't understand me! she sobbed,as she ran off into the moonlight. Chapter 2 Charles sighed,as he threw some more fire wood into the bombfire.She's getting worse every single day... he mumbled.I'll go and talk to her... Clementine said,as she walked to where she knew Courtney would be.Courtney sat on the hill,which looked over all of Sugar Rush Speedway.Courtney...? says Clementine.Courtney jumps up,What do you want?! Courtney demands. I know it's hard... starts Clementine And I know Dad won't accept your dreams...but still,you can't keep on turning your back on him all of the time,it's been really hard for him without Mum...you know?.Courtney glared at Clementine,I don't care and Mum isn't with us now,is she?! she snaps.Courtney,how could you?!.Mum will always be with us and you KNOW that! Clementine yells. Courtney sighed.I don't care what you say to me,any more,Clementine... Courtney snaps,as a wave of bright geen sparkles hit Clementine in the face.Clementine rubbed her eyes and looked at Courtney in shock,as two bright green and black pixie wings flickered on Courtney's back. COURTNEY! gasped Clementine,You swore on Mum's after life,you would never ever transform into a sour pixie again.... Well,I lied... scowled Courtney,as she flew off into the moonlight.What am I going to tell Dad...? Clementine thought. Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Confectionery Queenz